


Soft Night

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Cute game night fic





	Soft Night

**Author's Note:**

> Simple fic about game night with cute Sanvers and Supercorp   
> I mention some games that you may or may not know so if you get confused just look them up

Kara rolled the dice until a five showed giving Kara the exact spaces she needed to win. She jumped up cheering, there were some groans here and there but they were glad that Lena hadn’t won the fourth game of monopoly…in a row. They all sat in the living room together; Winn, James, Lena, Maggie, Alex, and Kara.

Kara’s apartment was big enough for game night but her living room was not. The coffee table was covered in game pieces, their drinks were on Kara’s tv stand and everyone was squished into that tiny part of Kara’s huge apartment. James was the biggest out of all of them and he sat in Kara’s arm chair. Winn and Kara sat on the floor and Lena was leaning on Kara because Kara doesn’t get physically uncomfortable easily, so it was the best option. Maggie and Alex sat together on the couch reasonably close but not entangled with each other.

They decided to play UNO after arguing about the best card game and Kara and Maggie definitely losing it about whether or not UNO should be considered the best card game with Phase 10 involved. However, Maggie won and UNO got to picked as the last game of the night.

Now, everyone knew Slap Jack, Pit, and Nertz or any other aggressive type games were games they could never play with Kara due to her super strength and tendency to fly out of excitement but Maggie didn’t know that. She didn’t know bringing Anomia could possibly start a whole argument about Jazz and Blues music. She didn’t know.

Maggie flipped her card over, it was a green cross with the word amphibian on it. She quickly scanned the room for anyone else with a green cross luckily nobody had it. Then it was Alex’s turn and she had two pinks lines with the word ice cream flavor on it and Winn flipped a card just like it with the word Magazine on it. Alex quickly shouted CatCo before he stuttered out coconut.

Alex scooted closer to Maggie, “Seriously? Coconut?” Maggie placed her hand on Alex’s thigh letting her come closer.

Winn threw up his hands, “I panicked! This game is stressful,” He gave Kara a small glance, “and dangerous.”

“ _I am not dangerous_.”

Lena hugged her, “Kara, you have more muscle mass than James and you’re an alien who can lift over a ton and who also happens to cry at Lilo and Stitch.” She placed a quick peck on Kara’s cheek, “You are either super dangerous or super cute.”

Maggie raised her beer bottle at Kara, “Or super nosey, annoying, oblivious-”

“I get it!” She crossed her arms, “This is bullying.” She mumbled.

Alex took the bottle from Maggie, “All in good fun Kar, all in good fun.” She sipped Maggie’s beer then placed it on the table beside her.

“Okay then why was it bad that I called Maggie the real life equivalent to Dora the Explorer?”

“Because it was during a raid! It was so random Kar!”

“This is discrimination.”

“And you are being homophobic.””

“I AM DATING LENA THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!”

Maggie and Alex laughed at Kara’s red face. Alex handed Maggie a five-dollar bill with tears streaking down her eyes.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY?”

Maggie was dying laughing she could barely answer Kara, “We…you’re…” She let out another laugh.

Alex was trying to slow her breath down, “We…were…betting…on how high you’d hover.” Alex snorted making Maggie laugh even harder and soon Winn and James were giggling.

Kara looked down and her legs crossed and her body a good foot off the floor. She steadied herself on the floor pouting, “Let’s just watch the movie…”

And they did.

Winn streamed Power Rangers much to Maggie’s constant nagging that “this was illegal and as an officer she couldn’t possibly enjoy illegal streaming” but Winn smirked and typed a few words and played the movie. He sat at the far end of the couch next to Maggie, “Maggie, Mags, Margaret-”

She kicked him, “Don’t call me Margaret.”

“Margaret, as a federal agent I say this okay.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie, “As a fellow federal agent I also okay this.” Alex kissed Maggie leaning her head against hers.

By the rolling credits Winn and James finished two bowls of popcorn and Kara, being Kara, finished four. Winn turned off the movie looking at the two girls beside him asleep. Winn threw a kernel at Kara, “Should I wake them up?” He whispered.

She smiled at her sister intertwined with her girlfriend, “Nah let them sleep.”

James hugged Kara, “Great game night but won’t they wake up uncomfortable?”

“Alex slept on a rooftop cuddling her rifle once, I think she’ll be fine.” He nodded towards Lena cuddling a pillow, “And her?”

Kara smiled, “I guess we’ll have an unplanned sleepover.” James hugged Kara one more time before leaving her apartment. Winn picked up any trash and hugged Kara goodbye. She looked at the women lying in her living room. Kara walked over to Lena gently picking her up and laying her in Kara’s bed. She looked back at Maggie and Alex, she scrunched her face. They did look super cute. Kara pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture before heading to bed. She sent it to Eliza who replied almost instantly.

 

**E: Alex sure knows who to make herself at home**

**K: Yeah, kinda cute couldn’t move them though**

**E: Haha I remember when you woke her up on the first day of school and she yelled at you**

**K: Yeah don’t want to do that again…**

**E: Goodnight sweetheart**

**K: Goodnight Eliza**

Kara took once last glance at the two tangled together on the couch before heading to be with her own girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Love simple fics like this and some of the games are actually super fun y'all should look them up and play them  
> Hate self promos of any kind but y'all should follow me on twitter @florallemur_


End file.
